Short Story Long
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: May in Johto, Drew starts Dating OC? Now May falls of a cliff? The powerpuff girls doubles appear? WTF? When will this story actually get back to reality ? Complete
1. A sight to see

Here is the long awaited 1 chapter of SHORT STORY LONG!!

okay!! this chapter will be short then it gets really long.

!!

May was walking down the streets of Johto. Looking forward to the next contest. May was exicited to see Drew again, so with a click of her heel she started to run, waiting to tell Drew the feelings she had for him, but then it went all wrong. When May arrived she saw Drew laughing with another girl, Drew laughing!! Her name was Blossom, she wanted Drew all to herself.

May started to walk away knowing Drew had a girlfriend now. It was to late for her

"Hey May! Over here" Drew called.

May just ignored him got registered for the contest and got a room. Little did she know it was right next to Drew's.

Later that night.

May heard Drew talking to Blossom. This what she heard

_"So how good do you and that May girl get along" _Blossom asked

_"Pretty well. I used to have a crush on her, But she's kind of Dull" _Drew stated.

_"Well, am I prettier"_

_"Of course." _Drew said happily

_"So I heard her say she hates you." _Blossom lied

_"Really? She's the first girl i ever liked." _Drew said sadly.

May couldn't take it anymore. She went to the front desk.

"Nurse Joy could you take me out of the contest." May said

"Of course, dear, but why." Nurse Joy asked.

"Oh i just can't stay as long as I thought."May lied. May handed her the room key. Then paid Drew a little visit.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hello?"Drew asked. "OH, hey May did you not hear me call you before?"

"OH COURSE I DID!! I SAW YOU WITH YOUR LITTLE FANGIRL OVER THERE!! OH THANKS FOR SAYING I'M DULL, AND THAT I'M UGLY," May yelled, then sobing. "Oh and just say you hate me to my face, because you already broke my heart Drew, I love you, but, but just forget it!!" Then May took off, and ran away from the town, with all her gear.

"May wait" Drew called as he ran after her, but now she was no where in sight. Drew sighed then went to bed. When he was asleep, Blossom took 400 yen from his pocket.

!!

Well I did warn you May might quit contests, next chapter coming soon.


	2. the fall of a lifetime

eNJOY

!!111

"Why Drew why!!" May screamed as her tears blurred her vision. She stopped rubbed her eyes and saw she was on a forest off the map. "That's weird. My pokeNav say's nothing about this forest" May sighed.

As May walked around she saw there were no pokemon. No footprints, bitten berries, no chriping. She felt uneasy. A fog came in. Making her vision worse. Then the ground loosened. She fell off a cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" May screamed as she fell, but then you heard nothing.

!!1

The towns people heard her scream, and walked outside.

"What was that?" Nurse joy asked

Drew and Blossom ran out the door.

A search team of pokemon went out all over town. They saw something coming out of a forest. A Torchic, Eevee, Skitty, and a munchlax. They went up to Drew and wimpered.

"Hey these are May's pokemon!" Drew said. Officer Jenny took a cloth off of Munclax's Mouth.

"Alright now listen up!!" Jenny yelled, getting everyone's attention "Who's bandana is this!" She yelled holding up a green bandana with a pokeball in white on it.

"May..."Drew whispered

"What was that!" Officer Jenny snapped at Drew

"O-oh May Maple" Drew said

"Oh yes that was her's she dropped out of the contest 2 hours after she signed in?"

Drew looked puzzled. Then another officer came in.

"This is her's too" He said holding up a green fannypack. Another offficer came

"She must of walked off the Cliff, like others." He said

Drew went pale.

!!

okay people look forward to next chapter because it might be long!!


	3. A tear from a missing friend

HERE IT IS!!1

!!

'What...what's this light' May asked herself. 'Am I in heaven?'

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKEEEE!! UUUUUUUPPPPPPP!!" Screamed a voice. May opened her eyes and saw a girl with long purple hair in a ponytail. She had a blue bandana aroung her neck. Going along with her eye color. She had brown sneakers, A green top, and jean shorts.

"Hi my name is Heidi!! I've been stuck on this perch for days now.You fell from up there." She said pointing up. "Whenever i hear scream i send out my water pokemon, they use bubble."

"Thanks Heidi your the best! Oh but my names May. I dropped my fannypack up there, and my bandana" May said also pointing up. The girls talked.

!!11

'May's Dead' Drew couldn't take the pain anymore, he grabbed May's pokeballs and dashed out the pokecenter while Blossom was sleeping. He couldn't find the forest, but he found the city limit, with foot prints, then a mini chunck of the cliff.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!" Drew screamed. Then broke down. He shead his first tear.

1!!

May and Heidi were sleeping, then they both woke up, hearing something above.

"wwwwwwaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy" was what they heard.

"Way?" May asked herself 'was that...Drew?'

"HAHa it's not way...it's May!!" exclaimed Heidi. "I always new a way out of here,I just made it my secret base! I choose you, piplup!!"

"Pip"

"Piplup, use whirlpool then lunch time, k?"

Piiiiiiipluuuuuuuuuuup!" Then a whirlpool appeared.

"Piplup return, Let's go." By the time they got up Drew was gone, with drag marks behind where he stood.

!!sorry sorry short chapter, and a little weird too.. sorry!!


	4. Drew, I'm coming

Enjoys, Arg, so bored...Nothing...No typing...Man!! I'M BORED!! oh well hmm. i'll type then!! haha here's next chapter... and i thought this story wouldn't come out intil september!! I'm so clueless

1!!**yay May is alive!!**

May fell to her knees...

"Drew's gone...BLOSSOM!!" May screamed. "I know it was her, I know it was her, she-she, always gets in the way. I always loved Drew, this was her plan from the start... then how, how did I fall off the cliff, were did the forest I was in go?" May babbled. Heidi had a question mark go above her head.

"May-chan, who ever that Blossom girl is, well, you and I, will help Drew. I know how you feel, but if you look around now, the forest will might appear. This is magic, well ghost pokemon to tell the truth, they create an area with your feeings." Heidi stated. "What were you thinking when you ran away from Drew-kun?"

"I wanted to..get lost, away."

"Then where do people always get lost in?" Heidi asked

"A, a forest!" May exclaimed.

"Drew must of felt hurt so it appeared as a graveyard, he must of missed you. He thinks he loves Blossom, but he doesn't. She is good at playing...What's it called...MIND GAMES!! She is a tricky opponent..hmmm" Heidi said.

'She likes to talk alot.' May thought ' but it's amazing, it's all true, how, how does she know this?'

"How do you know all this?" May asked

"Me, oh sorry I never told you huh. Hi nice to meet you, my name Hiedi Cat, world known breeder. From Sinnoh. Yes I'm only 13, two years younger then you, but I decided not to waste my time with contest or gym battles. I wanted to be with pokemon. So I became a breeder. That is why I made my secret base under the cliff, so I could talk to the ghost pokemon. Weird really, but still. Maybe after this I will do Contests or battles, but I'm gonna take it one step at a time" Heidi babbled making the peace sign with her fingers and put them up to her forehead. "You would never of guessed. Any pokemon on you?"

"Well, I don't have my pokemon, but still let's go, save Drew."

"You can borrow one of mine, BUT YEAH!! Let's go save Drew-Kun!!"Heidi yelled

with Drew

Drew opened his eyes only to see Blossom standing there.

"Tsk, you really thought I would let you and May be together?" To bad. My friends and I have you now. You think fangirls are a waste of time, so I went under cover." Blossom said. Turning on her heel, letting her pink hair sway with the breeze.

"Yo, me name Buttercup. Be back soone(soon)(she has and accent)"Said a girl with very short black hair, and killer green eyes.

"Sorry I hope we didn't hurt you Drew. My name is Bubbles" A girl sang/said. She had long blonde hair in two pigtails with crystal blue eyes. "Were only changing to our crime outfits"

Drew sat in the corner of his oversized dog cage.And ended up falling asleep.

BACK TO MAY AND HEIDI-CHAN

They climbed a moutain to see the over look of the town.

"They must have a secret base in town or on the outskirts. They wouldn't go far by dragging someone, with out the cops showing up. So that gives us two options May-chan. Either on the outskirts, or they have a base close to mine." Heidi said putting a finger up to her chin. "Here May borrow my two pokemon. Tell them Heidi said opperation 12346. Then they will listen to you."

Heidi gave May the two pokeballs.

"Also, they are both on level 100, I wouldn't let them evolve. Use your combinations to help you. Also, I will look at the area were my base is at to see if there is another hidden one. You can go to the outskirts, May good luck, oh before I forget, take this ear piece, so if you find anything, or if I do, just call. PEACE" was all she said as she ran down the mountain.

"Thank you, Heidi. Your the best. Now lets go!" May said as she held the two pokeballs in the air.


	5. Harley, and the search ?

I NOTICED I LOAD MY STORIES UP REALLY FAST...WELL i'M HALF WAY THROUGHT THIS STORY NOW, BUT I JUST GOT SO BORED I COULDN'T RESIST. Well, probably no updates tomorrow, clothes shopping, school shopping, oh joy to the world...not!! WAHHHH I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL, oh and yes I did use power puff girl names! yay, wait till you read their punch line...

!!

Drew opened his eyes to see the three girls talking, all of them now wearing on outfit like his but the pants and vest are pink for Blossom, Green for Buttercup,and Blue for Bubbles.

"Drew your up sweetie"Bubbles cheered. "want to here our punch line for you"

"Why not, I'm to bored anyways, might as well." Drew said, frowning (okoay for the punch line their singing it so think of a high japanese singing voice, then read this with a tune!)

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DREW, he's the best, alright lets go...A+CUTE, he gets A+ In the cute factor, along with math."Blossom sang.

"YO!! Drew loves us, more thens yous, get over it" Buttercup sang

"YEAH YEAH HE LOVES US, YEAH" Bubbles sang.

"More like a song, then a punch line."Drew pointed out.

"Yo! To bad!" Buttercup yelled. "It took a lot of work to seperate you from May! We had to lie, buy new clothes, so praise us bastard!!"

Drew gulped as her saw the three girls fighting.

With Heidi.

"OWWWWIEEEEE, my feet hurt like hell Piplup. Well I need to check everywhere I can, May-chan is my only human friend. I miss Mom and Dad, but I call them everyweek ya know Piplup. But anyways, I can't stop now. Everyone is counting on me. Piplup you need a break, return. I choose you Leafeon!!" Heidi said

"LEAFEON!!"

"Ok Leafeon lets go!" Heidi yelled as she and her pokemon continued the search.

NOW LETS GO TO MAY

"Drew, Drew, where are you, ah th pokemon center." May said as she ran in, Nurse Joy smiled as she walked in

"Oh May, correct? Im happy your ok. Here's you fannypack, and bandana, Drew Hayden currently has your pokemon, but he is missing" Nurse Joy said

"Don't worry Heidi and I are looking for him"May replied as she walked out.

"Good got some supplies, now I'm off."She said as she tightened her headband.

WITH DREW

'Man I would get out of here, but none of the pokeballs activate in here.' Drew thought as he remembered Buttercup said. (don't forget her accent)

_"Yo, Don't tries to use your pokieballs, they won't, don't, and a can't activate in our secret base. Thats is a why we leaves our pokemon outs."_

There was no escape for him. He was stuck until he heard something.

"HEY OPEN UP, HONS, HARLEY IS HERE."Harley said as he walked throught the door.

"Hey harley"Bubbles sang

He walked past Drew and whispered for only him to hear,

"I'm helping a friend"

!!

OHHH what happens next


	6. Harley? and the hide out

Enjoy, omg my dog ran off in the morning and i went to bed at two in the morning she woke me up at like...7:00

so here

!!

Drew stared at him In disbelif. As Harey walked out he shook his hips back and forth.

"OH what was that all about?" Bubbles sang.

"Yo, I don't cares, Blossom, I'm goings to feed the pokemons."

WITH HEIDI

"May no secret base sight, they must of went by car to the outskirts.OVER" Heidi called over the earpiece phone.

"Copy that, I see something like truck tracks, I'm going to follow them Over."May said, then hung up.

"Leafeon, we need to run to the outskirts. She can't handle that evil trio alone."

WITH MAY

"Ok Drew I'm coming. Now I choose you pokeballs" May screamed as she throw the two pokeballs Heidi gave her. Out came a pichu and a mudkip.

"O-opperation 12346" May stated remembering what Heidi told her.

"Mudkip Mud"

"PIICHU!!"

"Let's go!"

As they walked down the path they saw the a huge Door covered in leaves, Drew must be here, I mean come on, look tire tracks go past the door."May stated.

"MAY!!" Heidi called as she caught up with her friend. "Were here I guess."

"Yeah" May stated

"Hey girlies, oh May hon here's the key to get in." Harley said walking up to them.

"Wha?" May asked.

"Wow your cool, can you sign the back of my shirt?" Heidi asked, then Harley signed her shirt. "Coolio!"

"o-k Harley why are you helping us? Don't you still hate us?

"Yes but I want to be the one to destroy you." Harley said has he walked off, skipping

"I choose you Pilup."

"Pip"

"Leaf"

"Pichu"

"Mud"

May put the card in the slot, the two huge doors opened reveling a room with a pool, with shark pokemon, and three girls

"No this can't be I-I thought you were dead." Blossom said in disbelief.

"Sorry, you used the ghost pokemon, and took Drew, I demand you to turn yourself in." Heidi said pointing her index finger at them.

"Where's Drew"

"May over here!!" Drew called.

"A giant dog cage?!" Heidi said.

"Drew!!" May called smiling.

"Forget seeing him, we won't let you pass"Bubbles sang.

"What I'd miss?" Buttercup asked as she walked in with three pokemon.

"Those can't be." Heidi exclaimed.

!!11

what are the three pokemon...find out next time!!


	7. AN AUTHORS NOTE PLZ READ

Here is chapter 7

_A note to _

xXkittygarnettakayukicalvertXx

I did not like how you gave me this review for no reason if i never gave you a review because i never read your story. Everyone has their own thoughts on stories. but Making fun of one person who likes contestshipping is making fun of everyone who likes it.

The review she gave me

MAI STRORY IS KAWAIIER THANB YOURSA BEITCH

CORNTUWST SHEEPING IZ SO 2007!1

end of review... I think it says MY STORY IS CUTE R THEN YOURS BITCH. CONTESTSHIPPUNG IS SO 2007!!

So I gave this person a ABUSE...i wonder what will happen now.

Sorry for the note above, if you want you can read it, or click on my reviews and see it to. I'm only a beginnier as a writter on this site just like the person above. Please only send me nice reviews, but if you did not like my story, at least say something Like my writing was good or something...When i saw I had more reviews im like YAY...then i saw this...WWWWWHHHHAAAA I SOUND LIKE HEIDI FROM MY STORY!! cool...


	8. freeing 3 and a friend

ON WITH THE STORY!

!!

"Yes they are. Uxie,Mesprit, and Azelf, they are all rare pokemon."Blossom said.

"Azelf being of willpower, Mesprit being of emotion, and Uxie being of knowledge"Heidi exclaimed."How did you capture them. Don't they live in the bottom of a lake or something?"

"Hmm. they might of been, but too bad. Fight us, you lose, you go over the tanks of Sharpedo, also know as the bully of the sea."Blossom laughed.

"I,I won't ever give up, how dare you, HOW DARE YOU TAKE DREW AWAY AND LIE, TO H-HIM, YOU MADE ME SAY I-I H-HATE HIM, W-WHEN I-IT'S THE O-OTHER WAY AROUND!?" May said, then yelled, then started to sob half way.

"We won't forgive you. You have been hurting these pokemon, I can tell, you forced them to go with you, they need to be in the wilderness or the world will calopse. You don't understand. If we don't have willpower how will anything be accomplished? With no knowledge we would think we could eat rocks. And without Emotion how whould anyone have the same emotion May has when she's near Drew. Emotions, Knowledge, Willpower. Just because you have that doesn't mean you get what ever you want. Your letting you emotions get the better of you, BITCHES!!"Heidi said/yelled, pointing her index finger at them. The three Drew lovers flinched.

"I think that is the first time I heard you swear" May said

"I know I'm so cool." Heidi said, smirking like Drew.

"Alright Pichu Mudkip lets go, OPPERATION 12346!!" May yelled.

"Piplup, Leafeon, you know what to do." Heidi called. Drew watched as the battle got under way. Eventually the three legandaries were called back, then a new set of pokemon were sent out. This time Buttercup had a castform, Bubbles with a chatot, and Blossom with a cherrim.

"Okay, first all their names started with a B now all their pokemon names start with C, what are we doing the a ABC'S?" Heidi asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"That' it, Cherrim use stunspore on May and her pokemon." Cherrim did as she was told but Heidi jumped in the way.

"HEEIIIDIII!!" May yelled as Heidi was tied up then hooked to a hook (does that make sense?) and was 5 feet above the Sharpedo tank.

"I, I'm fine May, keep g-going." Heidi studdered as the stunspore took more affect on her body.

'I got an awesome Idea, let's just hope that it works..' May thought. Heidi looked at her with a question mark above her head.

"Ok Piplup use bubble on Chatot, Leafeon Vinewhip on Castform, Pichu, thunder wave on Cherrim, Mudkip acid on the steel bars, keeping Drew locked away" The pokemon did as they were told. Chatot fainted, Bubbles was screaming DON'T HEAD TOWARD THE LIGHT. Drew got out of his cage with all his and May's pokeballs.

"Piplup use water gun over and over in the Sharpedo tank to stop them from hurting Heidi." Everyone look at May as if she was insane because the Sharpedo were waiting for her to fall. "Now Leafeon use razor leaf to cut the ropes on Heidi, then vine whip to catch her, dunk her in the water to get the stunspore off, then bring her back over here. Mudkip help Piplup."Were May's final commands. They went just like she told them. Drew walked around to make sure the legandaries were ok. While walking aroung her saw them run away to a dark part of the room. Uxie lit up the area. Drew saw the switch that stopped the pokeballs from opening. He pushed it down. Then he and the three legandaries came to aid May.

But he stopped in his tracks to see something no one ever would want to wideness...

!!

ooohhhhhhh what is it?? I'm not telling till tomorrow. My mom is making me go to be early. so bye!


	9. END, another tear, END

Enjoy...WARNING MIGHT GET SAD!! bring tissues...

!!

May layed there, lifeless, bleeding from her right leg and a deep wound in her left arm. Pichi sat there crying that it's friend was bleeding to death. Heidi had red puffy eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks. The Pokemon fight still going on. Drew couldn't believe his eyes, the one girl, who actually said her feelings to him not once but twice, was...possibly dead.

"MAAAAAAAAAY!" Drew yelled, all girls and their pokemon stopped. The three legondaries went over to May.

"Drew, Drew, she's going, to, to be o-okay." Said Heidi, holding back her tears.

Drew fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Flashbacks of fires and family deaths going through his mind.

"May. May, she's dead, like my, family." Drew whispered.

"Pokemon return." Said the three girls returning their pokemon.

"Yo, I will do anything to helps" Buttercup said.

"I'm so sorry!!"Bubbles cried out.

"Hey, Drew" Blossom said, Drew looked up at her. "We can still be together you know"

BAM.

May punched Blossom in the face, breaking her jaw.

"AH SAY WHAT!!" Everyone asked, the "lifeless May" stood up.

"GGRRRR!! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO KILL MAY, THAT'S MY JOB!! YOU ALSO TRIED TO TAKE MY DREWIE-BEAR AWAY FROM ME TOO!!" Harley, the so called May said.

"That's a little OOC for him put we made a plan, when you where gone Drew this is what happened...

_FLASHBACK_

_"Pichu thunder, Mudkip water pulse" the real May called._

_"Cherrim use razor leaf!" Blossom called._

_"Chatot, sing for me!!"Bubbles exclaimed._

_"Castform use rain dance" Buttercup yelled_

_"Piplup whirlpool, Leafeon leechseed."Screamed Heidi_

_The attacks collided. Smoke everywhere, little vision, Harley and May made an agreement that he could beat her in the next contest if he helped (i made him a little OOC)_

_He was dressed up as May put ketchup on his left arm and right leg, then put a leaf on his left arm to look like "she" was attaked._

_Smoke cleared "May" layed there._

_END FLASHBACK_

"NOW I GET TO BEAT LITTLE MAY IN THE NEXT CONTEST!!" Harley cheered.

The police arrived and saw Harley, some fainted. Officer Jenny arrested Blossom, because she was the one who did the kidnapping, thanked everyone for help catching the theif.

Drew wiped his tears and stood up seeing the three legendaries fly away into the sunrise

"Yawn we were up all night!!" May yelled

"No my beauty sleep!!" Harley cried.

"Good idea May, I thought you were dead!" Heidi exclaimed.

"I wasn't crying, I knew that was Harley" Drew lied.

"Aww you thought I was dead, I'm sorry about you family, but that was so cute!!" May yelled as she kissed Drew on the cheek, Making them both blush.

"Byes, see you guys some other times" Buttercup said as she picked up Blossom's old pokeball and handed it to Bubbles. "Let's go"

"Bye everyone"Bubbles sang as her and her sister walked out.

"Well I need to get to the next contest. Any takers?" May asked "Heidi, want to come and watch."

"No, I want to come and participate" She exclaimed.

"Me too, I need to bet you sunshine!" Harley said.

"Why not, girlfriend" Drew stated blushing.

"You mean..."May said

"Yup, I like you too, and you are way better and much cuter then Blossom." Drew stated and kissed May on the lips, her hands around his neck, and his arms around her waist.

Harley looked at Heidi. Hearts in his eyes.

"No way girlie dude, not in your life." Heidi said as she returned her four pokemon.

The four walked out, heading to a new contest, better yet, a new future

!!

I finished the story YAY, much better then I thought...Thanks for the reviews!!


End file.
